Different
by Music-Is-Life-88
Summary: Why can't she be normal? Why is he so upset... over a cookie? Zack confesses his reasons for his ways and Elizabeth learns another thing about the boy she thinks she loves. ZackxOC One-Shot


**A/N: This is a One-shot which is kind of a 'Promo' for my story that I have in my head. If enough people like it, I'll write it. You can tell me you like it by reviewing or going to my profile and answering the poll. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Not the best ending I fear... but tell me what you think. As I said before: It always looks bigger before you post it, so sorry if it's short.**

What Makes you Different, Makes you _you_.

"It's a cookie!"

"Ok Zack, I'm sorry."

"What the hell is a biscuit anyways?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and huffed, a ringlet of dirty blonde hair flying up from her face. Ever since she met Zack, she had to explain her British quirks. Quirks, which she wasn't ashamed to admit, she loved. She found that they made her unique and helped her hold on to her heritage. However, since she started _dating_ Zack, he's taken it upon himself to 'American-ize' her. She didn't mind some of the aspects, such as pizza, chicken wings and video games; which obviously exist in England, but she never tried them. The two things she could not stand though were when they tried to change her –for lack of a better term- eccentric style or her way of speech.

This brings us back to now. Now, Zack was freaking out over a biscuit and Elizabeth couldn't for the life of her tell you why. "Why is this such a big deal to you?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"Why is this so difficult for you?"

Elizabeth was shocked. She blinked faster trying to change the scene in front of her. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Excuse me, what is that suppose to mean?"

Zack's eyes were wide open in his fit of anger and annoyance. "I mean, why can't you just be normal? You're from another country, strike one. You dress to resemble a young Lady Gaga, strike two. And you speak British-"

Elizabeth spoke softly, interrupting him. "Actually, British isn't a-"

"Don't change the subject! Strike three."

"Strike three?" she questioned, folding her arms.

"Yeah, it's _baseball_." He added, the last word spoken with sarcasm and venom.

It lingered in her ears and Elizabeth felt her heart dropping. "So, strike three. I'm out. Out of what though, Zack? This relationship? Fine." Zack watched her storm off the sky deck towards the cabins; her felt like an ass. He ran to catch up to her, stopping in front of her, Bailey and London's room. London stood outside in front of the door. Zack could hear Elizabeth sobbing so he tried moving around London, but she moved in his way. He moved to the other side but she followed. "London, could you please move?"

"Nope," she replied cheerfully. "I'm not a loud to let you in."

Zack thought for a moment. "I'm Cody." He stated with confidence.

"I know."

He stared at her lamely. He regained his composure and pointed outside. "Look, a rich hot guy is waving at you!"

London took two steps forward, hand on her forehead trying to see. "Really! Where- wait a minute." She went back to her post. She pushed Zack farther from the door. "Bailey told me not to fall for any of your tricks."

Zack sighed and looked at his feet. "Ok, look London, fine. I won't trick you. I did a stupid thing, something I told myself I would never do and now my girlfriend's crying, so please let me help her."

The door opened and Zack stepped quickly in, London looking in from the doorway. "London!" Bailey shouted, standing up from her spot beside a tearful Elizabeth.

"You said tricks, not truths."

Elizabeth wiped tears from her hazel eyes and looked up at Zack. He sat on the floor in front of her on both knees and grabbed her hand. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry-"

"You should be."

Zack glared at Bailey but kept going. "I was a jerk."

"Duh."

"Do you mind?" he asked impatiently.

Bailey took a step forward. "Actually, I do. Elizabeth has been crying here-"

"Bailey, I umm, wouldn't mind a moment of privacy." Elizabeth piped up. Bailey's expression changed to one of shock as she opened her mouth. Elizabeth sent her a glare, and Bailey gave a huff, walking out the door dragging a persistent London with her.

"Look, there's something I have to tell you," he paused, waiting for her to finish their inside joke. For her to smile and laugh, the things he _loved_ making her do instead of cry. "Ok, try again..." he mumbled, grabbing the desk chair and wheeling it in front of her. "It's story time kiddies." She tried to suppress a smile, her attempts foiled by the corner of her mouth twitching into a smirk. Zack beamed; success. "Cody and I are twins." He stated. She raised an eyebrow and Zack shook his head. "Sorry, shouldn't have stopped there. Anyways, so because of that, we've been different... from other people, not each other. Although we are, I mean Cody's Cody and I'm awesome." He babbled. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and one on his knee, allowing him to take a well needed breathe to continue, but not before a light blush peaked onto his cheeks. "Right, ok so people made fun of us for being different. At first, I thought it was normal, that's what first grade boys do. Cody, he ran home on the first day of school and cried to mom about it, and she made me realize: it's not ok to make fun of someone. No matter if it's a stranger or a friend, calling on someone's differences in a mean or demeaning way is well... mean. So I promised I would never make fun of someone, making them feel how Cody felt. Obviously I joke around with everyone, but I think that's fine because truth is I love you guys and would never want to hurt you." He looked down from her eyes and sighed. "I overheard a couple of guys talking about you. Making fun of how you talk and dress." When he looked up to meet them, her eyes fell to the floor, deep in thought. "But I get it now, understand. I love you because of those things, because what makes you different makes you _you_. I'm sorry." He ended, staring at her hopefully.

She met his gaze and leaned in. "You love me?"

Zack furrowed his eyebrows together. "Is that all you got?"

"No, I got the other stuff. You were stupid; you made a mistake, had a profound epiphany and said you were sorry. Apology accepted, it was the sweetest thing ever. You love me?" Zack thought for a second; he did say it. He thought deeper; he did mean it. He nodded his head. Before he could respond with words, she jumped into his lap and kissed him. "I love you too." She said happily, pulling him into another hug.

"Aww."

"Did you say something?" they asked each other. They looked to the door and there were Cody, Bailey, Woody and London.

"Uhhh..." London started.

"Bye!" Cody finished, leading everyone away from his brother who was glaring daggers at them. Zack turned bye to Elizabeth and kissed her.

"Aww!" They looked at the door, this time finding Ms. Tutweiller smiling with her hands clasped together.

"Umm, hi, Ms. T." Elizabeth said. Mr. Moseby poked out from behind her. "And Mr. Moseby!" she added nervously. He motioned for Zack and Elizabeth to follow him.

"I talked to you to about Public Displays of Affection." He said as he led them down the hall. He looked between the two of them who were staring at each other, lost and blissful. He smiled, they were cute and he hoped they made it far together. She kept Zack levelled and he helped her come out of her shell. He took his hands of their shoulders and put his stern face back on. "Now, I'm going to walk ahead and make sure... no one is there." He said quickly but sternly, walking a few steps ahead. The two continued walking to detention hand in hand, Elizabeth's soft giggles to whatever Zack was saying echoed in the empty hall.


End file.
